


All These Pretty Girls in the World (But I'm in this Space With You)

by 2kitsune



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations of Like, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, F/F, Fem! Chanyeol, Fem! Kyungsoo, Fingering, Genderswap, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mummy kink, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Pining, Puppy Kink Mentioned but not actually Used, Use of Color System, Voyeurism, clitoris piercings, puppy kink, take tags seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Chanyeol has a non- too subtle crush on Kyungsoo and despite the encouragement to tell Kyungsoo, she still finds herself hesitating, instead watching from afar and loosing her mind as she falls more and more for her band-mate. However, one night that all goes down the drain as Chanyeol is caught doing something she really shouldn't in a shared space. How will Kyungsoo react? will Chanyeol's feelings be reciprocated?"She makes me feel something, you know?" Chanyeol murmurs. "It's like when the clouds finally clear after a long day of rain and the sun comes out. Kyungsoo is like that. The sun."





	All These Pretty Girls in the World (But I'm in this Space With You)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this major urge to write lesbians and Chansoo lately so this happened.

 

-

To say Chanyeol was stressed was an understatement. She had been stressed many times in her career, either over comebacks or shows or concerts, but this was a whole new level of stress that she wasn’t used too. This kind of stress she had hardly ever experienced, and never in this capacity, never in this tight, uncomfortable, heat that made her squirm and sweat and have to press her thighs together. 

 

The cause of her stress? One D.O Kyungsoo. She was gorgeous, tiny yet stocky in her arms, long obsidian hair often pulled up to expose the delicate curve of her nape, equally as delicate collar-bones often hidden under far too large sweaters. She was everything that, apparently, Chanyeol liked in her brief experience of liking girls (she was a closet lesbian really), and now that they officially roomed together in their brand new dorms Chanyeol was having to deal with living in far too close proximity of her apparent new attraction. 

 

“Just tell her how you feel,” Minseok is murmuring softly into the space between them one night, gentle hands stroking over Chanyeol’s long legs as they pressed shoulders together and cuddled together on the couch. Chanyeol admires the way Minseok’s glasses slope off her small nose, wishing for the thousandth time that she was just as delicate. “I’m sure Kyungsoo won’t care that you’re both girls.” 

 

Chanyeol just shakes her head and pushes her nose further into Minseok’s neck, inhaling the familiar comforting scent of her eunnie. “I can’t,” she grumbles. “- and it’s not the girls things that I’m worried about. It’s everything.” 

 

Minseok grumbles at that, telling Chanyeol in a quiet voice that, “-you’re being silly.” before suddenly their world gets a whole lot louder as one Byun Baekhyun launches herself into the middle of their cuddle pile, all sharp elbows and sharp knees and Chanyeol’s pretty sure that she’s got a rib knocked loose by the time she crawls away from the much tinier but no less ferocious girl.

 

“ It’s just she makes me feel something, you know?" Chanyeol murmurs. "It's like when the clouds finally clear after a long day of rain and the sun comes out. Kyungsoo is like that. The sun." Once Baekhyun was gone, and Minseok makes this understanding noise in the back of her throat and pats Chanyeol’s back a little harder, her eyes kind of sad.

 

-

Chanyeol’s already in bed, loose pj shirt on her upper half and boxer shorts on the bottom, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she reads manga, that Kyungsoo enters the room. She’s fresh out of the shower in a loose shirt and, presumably, bottoms on, dark hair wet and clinging to her nape despite the loose bun she’s sporting, house slippers showing off her delicate ankles. Chanyeol barely manages to keep paying attention to her manga as she slyly watches Kyungsoo from behind her lenses, failing miserably when Kyungsoo goes to put something away in their wardrobe and her shirt rides up and yep, Kyungsoo is definitely wearing something on her bottom half (really cute short pj bottoms with cats) but they do nothing to help that her shirt rides up to expose her delicate skin, all smooth and soft and ivory colored. 

 

Chanyeol must make some kind of choked noise because Kyungsoo turns, eyebrows arching, and Chanyeol snaps her head back down to her manga and pretends like nothing had even happened. She’s not sure how long Kyungsoo stands there watching her, of if Kyungsoo even looks for longer than another second before she’s back to putting things away in the wardrobe, but when Chanyeol peeks back upwards Kyungsoo has finished and is climbing into bed, her house slippers placed right by the bed where Kyungsoo could slip into them in the morning. 

 

It seems, however, that Kyungsoo was waiting for Chanyeol to look up again because when she catches Chanyeol looking for the second time she huffs and asks, in that monotone of hers, “Is there something wrong?” 

 

“N- no,” Chanyeol curses, hating how hot she suddenly feels. “There’s nothing wrong.” She meets Kyungsoo’s gaze for a good five seconds before losing nerve and returning to her reading (well, she pretends that she’s reading but she’s pretty sure that Kyungsoo isn’t falling for it anyway). There’s a good couple of minutes of silence before Kyungsoo mutters something, something that is too quiet for Chanyeol to hear, and the light on Kyungsoo’s side of the bed turns off. 

 

-

The air in the dance room is humid, making Chanyeol’s oversized shirt stick uncomfortably to her skin and her fringe plaster to her forehead. She’s watching Jongdae dance in front of the mirror, the girls angular eyebrows drawn together in concentration, when suddenly there’s someone plastered to her side and a blue hairpin is being thrust into Chanyeol’s vision. 

 

Chanyeol turns her head, not sure why she’s being given a hairpin, expecting to find someone like Junmyeon or Minseok (who seem to have a mothering complex that Chanyeol will never explain) and does an embarrassing double take when she finds Kyungsoo peering up at her with those wide eyes of hers. When Chanyeol doesn’t take the pin fast enough Kyungsoo sort of waves it in the air between them, prompting her again, and it’s only then when once again Chanyeol doesn’t take it (she’s kind of still short circuiting) that Kyungsoo ‘tsk’s’ and suddenly she’s moving closer. 

 

It ends with Chanyeol kind of pinned against the wall, although she also kind of backed herself into that situation because she really could, if she tried, be  _ normal  _ around Kyungsoo but no Chanyeol did everything wrong and so she ends up (back straight) against the wall with Kyungsoo leaning far too close and using her dainty hands to gather all of Chanyeol’s fringe and then pin it back over the top of the red haired girls head with the pin. 

 

“There,” Kyungsoo makes an appreciative noise as she sits back again and admires her work, her own hair (Chanyeol notes) is done up in a similar way except with a pink pin. “Is that better?” She then asks, all wide eyes and a small smile gracing just the corners of her heart shaped lips and Chanyeol thinks (for the hundredth time) that maybe she had it a little too bad for Kyungsoo. 

  
Chanyeol remembers, a little too late, that she had been asked a question, and quickly nods and says, “Y- yes, thank you.” 

 

With a small nod Kyungsoo presses her back against the wall and settles there, also watching their bandmates, but Chanyeol doesn’t get a minute of reprieve because Kyungsoo’s shoulder is pressing against hers and she can feel the warmth from the smaller girl radiating through their shirts; and despite the current heat in the studio, and the already sweaty complexion of their skin, Chanyeol wouldn’t dream of pushing Kyungsoo away. Despite her previous freaking out, who wouldn’t when their crush sat so close to them, Chanyeol finds herself (oddly enough) relaxing. 

 

In the corner of her eye she sees Minseok give her a sly thumbs up, the pixie girls smile pulling at her ample cheeks, and Chanyeol simple rolls her eyes at her eunnie before firmly returning her attention to Jongin being overtly and obnoxiously sexy in the mirror much to Sehun’s embarrassment, and plugging in her headphones so that Chanyeol could listen to her own music. 

 

At some point however, the slight weight turns to something heavier and Chanyeol turns her head, she had been reading, only to promptly flush red when she sees that Kyungsoo has dozed off and is now resting her head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. There’s a slight flush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, probably due to the heat, and it matches well with the rose of her lips, and Chanyeol is suddenly so (so) tempted to kiss her. Kyungsoo is so peaceful when she sleeps, long lashes gracing her high cheekbones, the picture of period beauty and Chanyeol thinks (for a second) that Kyungsoo would fit most perfectly as a princess in one of those period dramas that Junmyeon loves. 

 

Chanyeol makes it last for as long as she can, but eventually the other girls are finished practicing and Chanyeol, reluctantly, wakes Kyungsoo up. Although, it does mean she gets to be the rare smile Kyungsoo dotes when she’s fallen asleep and wakes up to see Chanyeol’s face (the red haired girl doesn’t let it get her hopes up though, she’s sure Kyungsoo smiles like that at everyone). 

 

-

There’s a heatwave in Korea and it finds Chanyeol laying out on the wooden floor of the lounge, long limbs spread out like a starfish and her top rolled up to her expose her stomach, shorts rolled up similarly to keep the heat away, but there’s still a fine film of sweat clinging to her naturally bronze limbs no matter how cool Chanyeol tried to keep herself. The other girls are in similar states, all in the least amount of clothing they could be in without being nude, perched in places they deem the coolest. 

 

“God, Chanyeol, do you have to lie on the floor?” Junmyeon says as she steps over Chanyeol’s limbs, “It’s like you’re a bear rug.”  She doesn’t mean it, it’s just teasing, still peering down at Chanyeol as she perches on the couch beside Minseok and Jongdae, wordlessly holding out the bowl with the apple she had just cut into pieces, used the years of having to share when all the girls in her closest vicinity reached for a slice. 

Chanyeol groans, “This is the only place I feel like I’m not about to melt,” the floors were just minutely cooler than the overall temperature of their dorms. “Don’t judge me.” 

 

“Oh, we’re judging you,” comes Baekhyun’s voice from where she has her head in Sehun’s lap, the younger girl combing through Baekhyun’s short (lavender / silver colored) hair. “But we do it all the time, so should now really be any different?” 

 

Chanyeol’s halfway through grousing out a, “Fuck you.” when the door to her shared bedroom opens and Kyungsoo steps out and Chanyeol? Well, Chanyeol momentarily forgets how to breathe. 

 

Kyungsoo’s never been one to show off a lot of skin, but today (due to the heat) she’s in short denim shorts and a shirt that’s not exactly cropped but is just a tad too small meaning it rests just above the waistband of the shorts that Kyungsoo is wearing, the sleeves rolled up till they’re non- existent and once again Kyungsoo’s fringe is pushed back off of her forehead and pinned up. Overall it’s not really an outfit you’d think would garner that much attention, but from Chanyeol’s place on the floor she’s treated to the sight of Kyungsoo’s oddly plump body (in comparison to the rest of her body Kyungsoo’s ass has to be the thickest part of her body) ass hanging out slightly from the bottom of her shorts and promptly chokes on her saliva. 

 

Either the younger girl doesn’t notice, or she doesn’t care, as she carries on to step over Chanyeol’s head and Chanyeol quickly shuts her eyes because as much as she likes Kyungsoo she doesn’t want to be  _ that  _ kind of perv, only opening them when Kyungsoo’s footsteps have retreated and Chanyeol catches a glimpse of that ass one final time before Kyungsoo was climbing onto the couch and perching between Sehun and Jongin. 

 

By the time Kyungsoo has sat down, and already stolen some apple slices from Junmyeon when the brunette girl offers them up, Chanyeol has looked away and back up at the ceiling, trying to ignore how the image of Kyungsoo’s ass was imprinted into the back of her eyelids. It doesn’t work and Chanyeol has to press her legs together, ignoring the fire of desire low in her belly and blames it all together on the heat before she gives herself any other ideas. 

 

-

And then, the final nail in the coffin. Being in a dorm there were sure to be some accidents here and there, ranging from accidentally walking in on another member doing something embarrassing to walking in one someone and accidentally seeing them naked. Chanyeol supposes it really should have happened sooner, there were eight of them in the dorm and Chanyeol had (accidentally) seen other members in various states of nudity, but he never expected to accidentally see his kind-of-conservative roommate half naked. 

 

Yet here she was, standing in the doorway with the doorknob still in her hand staring at Kyungsoo’s very naked upper half. She doesn’t get very long to look, and later on when Kyungsoo hisses at her not to blab, Chanyeol says that she hadn’t seen anything at all when in reality she saw more than enough; and god, was it enough. Kyungsoo’s tits were like the rest of her body, small, dainty, enough for a handful (a little less with Chanyeol’s large ass hands), with perfect little dusty pink nipples that poked upwards. They were a little bigger than hers, Chanyeol really was just a fucking beanpole, but still absolutely perfect and Chanyeol briefly gets to imagine what it’d be like to play with them when Kyungsoo turns and yells. 

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Chanyeol says as she hurriedly shuts the door, well aware at how red she had instantly become. She slams the door on Kyungsoo’s bright red face, her expression indignant, and lets go of the doorknob like it had somehow burnt her. Something thumps against the door and Chanyeol snorts when she realizes that Kyungsoo had undoubtedly thrown something, before suddenly realizing that she really shouldn’t just stand around outside the door and quickly turns and hurries off to do something else, already having forgotten what she had even wanted inside their shared room. 

 

Despite Kyungsoo finding her later on and them sort of talking it out (read: not talking it out at all), the two girls were awkward around each other at bedtime. Chanyeol was in bed first, dressed in her favorite hoodie and pj shorts, and dutifully kept her gaze off of Kyungsoo as she gets ready for bed. She needn’t have bothered, Kyungsoo changed in the bathroom just before bed and refuses to look at Chanyeol as she comes in and gets into her own bed. They’d be fine in the morning, Chanyeol doubts she can keep quiet long enough and the silence was already becoming too much, but as the lights on both sides of their rooms were turned off Chanyeol allowed the silence for now. 

 

Kyungsoo falls asleep easily enough, Chanyeol can hear her breathing heavily, but as the hours tick on and the red digits of her clock only seem to laugh louder and louder sleep continues to evade Chanyeol; and with no sleep, her imagination was free to run wild. 

 

Chanyeol imagined, eyes wide and staring at the wall, about what it would be like to get up, cross the small space between them, and climb into Kyungsoo’s bed. What it would be like to press herself right up against Kyungsoo’s back, her own large hands soft and teasing as they curved over Kyungsoo’s tiny hips, dipped into the divots of her hips before breaking off, one going up, up,  _ up  _ to slide underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt and cup a warm breast; the other going down, down,  _ down  _ and slipping past the barrier of Kyungsoo’s sleep shorts (finding her panty-less) and deftly finding that little nub that would drive Kyungsoo wild. 

 

She’s brought back to reality at the spike of heat between her own legs, pressing her thighs together to try and get it to stop only to moan softly into her duvet when she finds how wet she is, when the pressure only makes her arousal stronger. Suddenly it was all too much, the heat from her blanket, the heat in her cheeks, and the heat between her legs. Without thinking about it properly Chanyeol is already reaching down to relieve herself before she stops, remembering that Kyungsoo was sleeping literally just across the room from her and would absolutely hear her. 

 

Did she really care though? Chanyeol knew she could be quiet enough, as long as she had something in her mouth, and she knows she wouldn’t last very long with how riled up she was already. Apparently she didn’t need much convincing, because soon her hand is continuing the path downwards, slipping her fingertips underneath the waistband of her pj shorts. Briefly Chanyeol entertains the thought of grinding on her pillow like she usually does, but that would be way too loud and her bed was known for creaking. 

 

Widening her legs a fraction, just wide enough that her bed wouldn’t squeak alerting Kyungsoo that she was moving around, Chanyeol pushes her hand into her sleeping shorts and hurriedly muffles a sigh into her duvet when her fingers finally touch her clit. It was embarrassing how wet she already was, and her finger makes a slick sound as it circles her clit, loud in the otherwise quiet bedroom. God, how she would kill to be on her back fingering herself, her preferred method. 

 

Still not really planning on it, but still turning her head to peer across the room, Chanyeol’s heartbeat quickens when she sees that Kyungsoo is facing the other way. There’s no pause in the decision making to roll onto her bed, sighing in satisfaction into her own sweater paw because like this she could splay her legs wide. As long as she kept an ear out there’s no way Kyungsoo could turn and see her without Chanyeol being alerted to the fact Kyungsoo was moving, meaning Chanyeol would have plenty of time to pretend like she hadn’t just been masturbating with someone else in the room. 

 

Her finger follows the path downwards and Chanyeol was just glad she had remembered to trim her nails when she finally pushes a finger inside herself, gasping into her sweater paw. God, she’s so wet and she’s so turned on and with a crook of her finger Chanyeol easily finds her most pleasurable spot (she’s had lots of practice) and sees stars behind her eyelids. There’s already a subtle pressure in her stomach as Chanyeol crooks and rubs, sends waves of pleasure throughout her body, and she’s barely able to keep back her sounds. The fact that Kyungsoo is in the room is turning her on further, and she’s so slick that adding a second finger effortless, toes curling at the heat of the fire in her veins. 

 

In Chanyeol’s mind her fantasy contines. Now she’s flipping Kyungsoo over onto her back and lying on top of her, marking up the black haired girls neck with beautiful blossoms of red and purple before slowly dipping lower and lower, pushing up Kyungsoo’s shirt so that red and purple can bloom along the delicate skin of the black haired girls stomach. As she raises up and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of Kyungsoo’s pj shorts, Kyungsoo places a hand in her hair, tangling her fingers in Chanyeol’s bright red locks. As she continues to fantasise and finger herself, Chanyeol’s eyes slide shut, head tilting back on her pillow. 

 

To allow Chanyeol to pull her pj shorts off, Chanyeol imagines Kyungsoo eagerly sliding her legs open and it’s far too easy from there for Chanyeol to pull them complete off and throw them somewhere else. Real life Chanyeol’s fingers go faster, pressure in her stomach building, and she lets out a moan into her sweater that she doesn’t quite bite back just in time. Chanyeol forgets, for that second, that she’s supposed to be keeping quiet, because in her fantasy she’s finally getting a taste of the sweetest part of Kyungsoo and it’s absolute heaven. As she imagines flicking her tongue over Kyungsoo’s sex, and younger females’ hands in her hair, Chanyeol arches her hips and it’s so good, so fucking good that she’s panting, her breathing loud in her ear, but still she pulls her fingers from herself when she finds she’s not going to be able to get there just like that and instead slides her fingers up to circle her clit, the wet sounds and the shuffling of the duvet obvious (but she’s too far gone), until finally - 

 

“Chanyeol?” 

 

All that pleasure, all that delicious heat radiating through her body and pooling in her sex, immediately turns to ice in her veins as she pulls her hands away from herself as though she had been burnt. Whipping her head to the side so fast it clicks (that can’t be good), the already visible pink quickly turns to scarlet. Meanwhile in her head she’s freaking out, the embarrassment of being caught masturbating tripled by the fact that she had been caught by Kyungsoo who she had been fantasising about, and wasn’t able to keep herself from touching herself like some pathetic horny teenager who can’t keep it in her pants. 

 

The repeat calling of her name startles her, “I’m OK.” is the first thing out of Chanyeol’s mouth, although that’s not exactly what Kyungsoo had asked. 

 

Chanyeol’s not sure if it’s the dark playing tricks on her or not, but she’s sure she can see a lilt to the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips. “Well, it’s pretty obvious you’re OK over there.” Living with Kyungsoo for so long means that Chanyeol can hear the subtle teasing tone in her words, and it only causes Chanyeol to flush harder; her ears turning so hot the red haired girl is sure there’s steam coming out of them, and the flush from her cheeks escaping down to cover her neck. 

 

“Sorry.” Is Chanyeol’s sheepish reply and goes to bring her hand up to tug at her ear, only to realise it’s the hand still covered in her slick and she quickly cancels the movement and instead wipes it on her pj pants; ugh, she would definitely have to wash these tomorrow morning. 

 

In the dark Chanyeol can just barely see Kyungsoo shaking her head, “I’m not mad,” she says, but that doesn’t help Chanyeol feel less like a deer in the headlights because that’s what Kyungsoo always said when she really was mad and was a couple of seconds away from smacking whoever her anger is pointed at. “You were just moaning my name, so I was wondering how long it’d take until you grew a pair and came over here.” 

 

Chanyeol splutters, choking on her saliva, and has to hastily sit up to stop herself from actually dying. In the midst of choking she manages to husk, “I’m sorry, what?” as she wipes away the tears in her eyes and desperately tries to wrap her head around Kyungsoo’s words. There’s no way she could have heard Kyungsoo correctly, no way in hell, because it sure as hell sounded like the black haired woman was propositioning her and Chanyeol couldn’t imagine Kyungsoo actually doing that in a million years; not even in her deepest fantasies where her feelings are reciprocated. 

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Kyungsoo says. “Come. Here.” 

 

Chanyeol’s never moved so fast in her fucking life. She throws back her covers, plants her feet on the wooden floor, and covers the ground between their beds in to easy strides. Kyungsoo has sat up in the time it took Chanyeol to do that, but when the red haired woman’s mind finally catches up with her actions she pauses, suddenly unsure, it’s Kyungsoo who rolls her eyes and reaches out to grab Chanyeol’s wrist to tug her down onto the bed. They just barely manage to lie down without Chanyeol elbowing Kyungsoo directly in the tit, but somehow it works and Chanyeol finds herself situated between Kyungsoo’s legs, her hands planted on either side of the black haired woman’s shoulders. 

 

When Chanyeol pauses again, their faces inches apart, their breath mixing in the air between them and Chanyeol is so close she could probably count Kyungsoo’s eyelashes, before the black haired woman huffs and murmurs, “Are you going to kiss me or what? Idiot.” 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t waste any more time. She surges forwards to roughly press their lips together, and it’s awkward and there’s a little teeth clacking until Chanyeol gets the right angle and then it’s all bliss from there, beautiful firework inspiring kissing. Kyungsoo makes this little sound as Chanyeol catches her bottom lip between her own teeth, pressing her body against Chanyeol’s further, and it only encourages Chanyeol to press in harder, flick her tongue out to beg permission and Kyungsoo teases for a second before allowing her in with a sigh. 

 

Although Chanyeol starts off in charge, swirling her tongue around Kyungsoo’s in a way she knows would make herself dizzy, it’s Kyungsoo who shifts the tempo of the kiss. Suddenly it’s Kyungsoo taking dominance of the kiss, tracing the inside of Chanyeol’s mouth that makes the red haired woman feel like she was a teenager once more, and the intensity makes Chanyeol let out a whine, curving her body into Kyungsoo’s to make their hips bump. Kyungsoo just smiles against her lips, biting at Chanyeol’s bottom lip that Chanyeol had to her just before, and the mewl Chanyeol lets out is downright embarrassing but she doesn’t care, oh god she doesn’t care, she just wants to keep kissing Kyungsoo. 

 

“Slow, puppy,” Kyungsoo murmurs against Chanyeol’s lips as they pull back, saliva connecting them and dribbling down onto Chanyeol’s chin. Chanyeol whines again and tries to follow Kyungsoo, desperate for more kisses, but now Kyungsoo forces Chanyeol’s head up with one delicate finger pressed underneath the red haired woman’s chin, attacking the tanned skin there and Chanyeol knows for sure that tomorrow she’s going to have a variety of red and purple bruises adorning her neck. 

 

Under the thin covers Kyungsoo’s suddenly appear on Chanyeol’s hips, surging downwards and over the plump curves of Chanyeol’s ass. It’s not enough, not enough skin on skin contact, but Kyungsoo seems to understands this and quickly pushes her hands up underneath the cloth, squeezing the flesh there tightly; it makes Chanyeol emit one of those embarrassing mewls, bucking her hips forwards to meet Kyungsoo’s hips and she’s overwhelmed already that she’s unable to keep her head up anymore, dropping it to press her nose into Kyungsoo’s neck. 

 

“Soo,” Chanyeol presses herself as close to Kyungsoo as possible, relishing in the soft body below her. “Please.” She’s not sure what she’s asking for, what she’s begging for, but all she knows right now is she wants more. It seems like Kyungsoo understands, she’s always been good at that, and she just hums and squeezes at Chanyeol’s ass a little harder. 

 

“Color?” Kyungsoo suddenly says out of nowhere, and it takes Chanyeol a second to piece together her very limited knowledge from what she had seen online (and in porn) to realise what Kyungsoo was asking. The implication of Kyungsoo even needing to use colors with her, or Chanyeol to need to state colors, makes arousal twist low in Chanyeol’s lower stomach. 

 

“Green,” Chanyeol pants against Kyungsoo’s neck, pressing her ass back into Kyungsoo’s hands that are still idly kneading her ass. “Green, god,  _ please _ .” 

 

Kyungsoo hums and, ignoring Chanyeol’s whine, removes her hands from the red haired woman’s ass and instead brings them up to play with Chanyeol’s hair. It’s nice, the feeling of Kyungsoo’s dainty fingers stroking through her strands, making Chanyeol press into it and lose herself in the feeling for a good couple of seconds before Kyungsoo’s fingers press a little harder against her scalp. 

 

“Sit up.” Kyungsoo says in that quiet, commanding voice of hers. Chanyeol confusedly lifts her head, finding Kyungsoo’s gaze and tilting her head when Kyungsoo doesn’t explain. Instead the fingers on her head get more insistent, pressing harder, and so Chanyeol relents and just does what Kyungsoo asks. She already misses the contact between their bodies by the time she has sat up, sitting up on her knees so that she’s not sitting on Kyungsoo, her knees on either side of the black haired woman's hips. 

 

Kyungsoo gives her a look and pulls her legs out from underneath Chanyeol, moving so that she’s sitting on her haunches. Chanyeol still doesn’t understand what’s happening as Kyungsoo reaches out to smooth a hand over her hip, doesn’t understand as Kyungsoo slips her hand underneath her shirt to gently touch Chanyeol’s stomach (making Chanyeol’s body erupt in tingles), and still doesn’t really understand until Kyungsoo slips her hand back out from Chanyeol’s shirt and instead brings her hand up to press against the red haired woman’s collarbone, adding pressure all while looking up from under her eyelashes, giving Chanyeol this intense stare that makes the red haired woman’s body feels hot. 

Suddenly, it clicks, and Chanyeol scrambles backwards so that she can lie on her back, having to shuffle upwards so that her shins are pressing against Kyungsoo’s knees so that she could fit on the bed. Once she’s lying back, one arm propping her up, Kyungsoo briefly reaches out to trail her nails over Chanyeol’s ankle before she’s hooking her fingers into the waistband of her own pj shorts and slipping them down. Chanyeol watches, awestruck, as Kyungsoo shimmies them down off of her hips and onto her thighs, and a sharp pang of desires rips through her when she first gets a look at the little thatch of black hair decorating Kyungsoo’s sex. 

 

Kyungsoo keeps eye contact, and there’s a shimmer of desire too in her usual deadpan stare, rolling onto her ass so that she can pull her pj shorts completely off and throw them on the floor. When she sits up again, knees on either sides of Chanyeol’s legs, the red haired woman audibly gulps, already such a fan of Kyungsoo’s body that she’s not sure where she wants to look first. She settles on focusing on Kyungsoo’s face, although it doesn’t stop Chanyeol from flicking her gaze to Kyungsoo’s sex as the black haired woman comes closer, already thinking how pretty of a pussy it was. 

 

“Color?” Kyungsoo asks again by the time she’s just above Chanyeol’s hips, straddling her torso area. Her chest is heaving, the one indicator that this is affecting her just as much as it’s affecting Chanyeol. It’s a pity she’s still wearing a tee-shirt, because Chanyeol would love to see those perfect tits again. 

 

Chanyeol husks, mouth dry, “Green.” and brings her hands up to touch Kyungsoo’s thighs to show it too. To her surprise Kyungsoo doesn’t push her hands away, in fact she just places her hands on top of Chanyeol’s as she nods as continues to move up Chanyeol’s body. They continue intense eye contact, the kind that makes Chanyeol’s breath come out short, as Kyungsoo straddles her chest, then her collarbones, before finally her sex is brushing Chanyeol’s chin. 

 

One of Kyungsoo’s hands wound into Chanyeol’s hair, soft at first and then she tugs. “Eat me out,” she commands, “puppy.” Chanyeol squirms, feeling just how wet she was between her legs when she squeezes them together, almost dizzy with how turned on she was and from the proximity of Kyungsoo’s sex. There’s no qualms in following Kyungsoo’s command, and when the black haired woman finally moves that final inch so that her sex was directly above Chanyeol’s mouth and she lowers herself, Chanyeol enthusiastically dives in. 

 

Kyungsoo lets out this little sigh when Chanyeol first flicks her tongue out to lick across the black haired woman’s bare sex, fingers tightening minutely in the red haired woman’s hair. Kyungsoo tastes like sex, tastes like arousal, heady and heavy and it’s the amazing how just knowing how much Kyungsoo was turned on right now turned Chanyeol herself on too. It’s really hard to resist reaching down to touch herself, and Chanyeol is perfectly aware that she could reach down to pleasure herself, but she’s more invested in Kyungsoo’s pleasure right now, more invested in bringing Kyungsoo to pleasure and (possible) release. 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t really waste time in diving in further, pushing past Kyungsoo’s lips and finds the little hard nub of Kyungsoo’s clit, not wasting time in flicking her tongue over it and making Kyungsoo jolt. Despite having the resolve not to touch herself, Chanyeol still doesn’t resit in touching Kyungsoo, trailing her fingers up the back of Kyungsoo’s legs (feeling goosebumps and that gives her an odd surge of pride) to grip at Kyungsoo’s bare ass, using that as leverage to try and get Kyungsoo to sit herself down further onto Chanyeol’s face. 

 

It works, Kyungsoo sits down further on her, and Chanyeol steps up flicking her tongue over Kyungsoo’s clit, breathing hotly over the black haired woman’s bare sex. There’s already slick all over Chanyeol’s chin, an obvious sign of Kyungsoo’s arousal, and Chanyeol breathes in a little deeper through her nose as she traces the alphabet with her tongue around Kyungsoo’s clit and is rewarded with a gentle roll of the black haired woman’s hips, a stuttered breath of, “ _ Oh _ .” 

 

Kyungsoo has never been an especially vocal person, only really speaking when spoken too or when she has something important to say, and that seems to be the same during sex. However, Chanyeol manages to get other sorts of noise of Kyungsoo; gentle gasps, soft moans, and even one loud-ish groan, falls like honey from Kyungsoo’s lips and set Chanyeol’s veins alight with arousal. Despite them in a dorm full of other girls, Chanyeol can’t help but indulging in her selfish desires to try and make Kyungsoo moan as loudly as Chanyeol can get her too, and keeps that in mind as she pushes her fingers underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt to grip at the black haired woman’s hips and pull her closer still so that she can instead follow the slope of Kyungsoo’s sex. 

 

“Ah, shit,” Kyungsoo reaches behind her to grab Chanyeol’s hands, and for a split second the redheaded girl thought she had done something wrong, that she was about to be pushed away and that this was just some sick kind of joke, but instead she’s pleasantly surprised when Kyungsoo instead places Chanyeol’s hands just under the hem of the black sleep shirt she was wearing. Kyungsoo tugs at her hands when Chanyeol takes too long to move her hands by herself, encouraging Chanyeol to push her hands further up Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t waste any more time, trailing her hands upwards, feeling goosebumps raise on Kyungsoo’s skin wherever she touches, tracing the outline of Kyungsoo’s delicate rib cage, her thumb brushing Kyungsoo’s sternum, and when Chanyeol’s hands finally find Kyungsoo’s breasts the black haired girl shakily inhales and sighs a soft, “Oh.” 

 

It seems like Chanyeol’s hands on her breasts encourages Kyungsoo to chase her own pleasure, because in the next second Kyungsoo is dropping her hips those final couple inches and begins grinding on Chanyeol’s face as her hands find Chanyeol’s hair and she tugs. Chanyeol looks up Kyungsoo’s body as she quickly moves back into motion, only having pauses a little in awe of Kyungsoo finally chasing her own desire, sucking softly to start with (and being encouraged by Kyungsoo’s slightly louder moan) before sucking more harshly, flicking her tongue out to abuse Kyungsoo’s clit. 

 

“Fingers,” Kyungsoo husks, swallowing loud enough that Chanyeol can hear it. “Use your fingers, puppy.” She demands, tugging at Chanyeol’s hair when she doesn’t comply fast enough. Chanyeol’s moving in the next second, moving one hand away from Kyungsoo’s breast, from where she had been steadily thumbing over one of Kyungsoo’s peaked nipple, to brush down the black haired girls lower back, over her firm ass (barely resisting the urge to smack Kyungsoo there) and brushing along Kyungsoo’s sex with her pointer finger. 

 

Despite kind of wanting Kyungsoo to pull her hair again, god she loved having her hair pulled, Chanyeol’s resists and instead enjoys the quiet, “oh!” Kyungsoo lets out when her long fingers press against Kyungsoo’s entrance, and it’s slick enough that Chanyeol can sink her finger in with no resistance right down to the second knuckle. Kyungsoo pauses in her rocking, clenching around Chanyeol’s fingers, her face screwing up as she gets used to Chanyeol’s finger. After an incredibly short time she lets out a shaky breath again and begins rocking her hips with renewed vigor, smearing Chanyeol’s chin with her slick, and Chanyeol gets the memo with another firm tug of her hair (fuck yes) to begin pushing her finger in and out. 

 

Fuck, she’s so turned on too, her sex positively dripping and leaving marks against her underwear as the pace of Chanyeol’s fingers quickens, flicking her tongue slowly at first over Kyungsoo’s clit before slowing increasing pressure there too; she remembers a little too later that she has a hand around Chanyeol’s breast, barely remembering managing to brush her thumb over Kyungsoo’s tit while she’s busy doing two different things, quickling settling for just holding Kyungsoo’s breast and relishing in the jolt of Kyungsoo’s body the initial brush of her finger brings.

 

Kyungsoo was getting loud, her sighs and moans starting to echo around the room rather than fill the space intimately between them. Surely the other girls would have heard them by now, and normally Chanyeol would urge to be quieter, but as she slides another finger inwards (her middle finger) and finds that the access of slick makes it all to easy for Chanyeol to slide in a second finger beside her first. 

 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo’s body jolts. Chanyeol’s second finger seems to make her desperate, because now Kyungsoo is grinding away on her face as quickly as she can, and Chanyeol matches the pace with her fingers, pistoning in and out of Kyungsoo at at unbelievable pace, feeling her own stomach twist in arousal from the wet sounds emitting from Kyungsoo’s sex. “Puppy, I’m close. Don’t you dare stop.” Kyungsoo opens her eyes and looks down to find Chanyeol, and the red haired woman can’t help but think how beautiful Kyungsoo looks on the brink of an orgasm, her cheeks, her ears, and her neck red, wetness pooling in the corner of her eyes and making her eyelashes dewy, her fringe sticking to her forehead but in her eyes is lust, straight lust that sends a wildfire blazing throughout Chanyeol’s body. 

 

Breathing heavily through her nose Chanyeol continues harshly sucking on Kyungsoo’s clit, pushing her tongue over the probably sensitive nub, but does quicken the pace of her two fingers, wondering if she should add a third when Kyungsoo’s knees begin tightening around her ears and jaw, body straightening and sitting more upright above her, hands clenching and yanking at Chanyeol’s hair. Kyungsoo’s eyes close at the last moment, her face screwing up as she tilts her head towards the ceiling, her long hair sliding off her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Kyungsoo curses, thighs shaking beside Chanyeol’s head. She continues rocking her hips, working at a furious pace as she straightens up higher and higher, face desperate, and just Chanyeol isn’t sure she can match her pace anymore Kyungsoo’s hands tighten to the point where Chanyeol is sure she yanks out some of the red haired woman’s hair, and crumple downwards, holding Chanyeol’s head forcibly to her sex and rocking her hips twice before before crying out, “Oh, f-fuck, puppy!” as she cums. 

 

Chanyeol is met with a surge of sweetness, moaning herself as the taste fills her mouth. She keeps watching Kyungsoo despite the curtain of hair around her face, admiring the lax expression of Kyungsoo’s eyes being closed but her mouth hanging open as she tries to get her breath back. Slowly, oh so slowly, Chanyeol pulls her long fingers out of Kyungsoo’s sex and wipes them on the sheets below her. Kyungsoo keeps twitching, body jolting, as she sex brushes over Chanyeol’s chin, but she keeps slowly rolling her hips, riding out her orgasm, and Chanyeol allows her until Kyungsoo’s pace decreases and, with a sigh, she slowly opens her eyes and finds Chanyeol’s gaze before finally stopping the rock of her hips. 

 

“Good girl,” Kyungsoo loosens her grip in Chanyeol’s hair and instead changes it so that she’s petting the red haired woman, pushing away some of Chanyeol’s hair that had fallen onto her forehead and Chanyeol’s heart feels warm at the loving gesture. “You did so well for me. You’re such a good girl.” As she speaks she slowly pulls back from Chanyeol, raising her hips and moving back. 

 

Chanyeol sits up once Kyungsoo was straddling her hips, surging in to kiss Kyungsoo when the black haired woman pauses there. Kyungsoo accepts the kiss, biting softly at Chanyeol’s bottom lip so that the red haired woman would allow Kyungsoo’s tongue in and once she had access Kyungsoo slowly pushes her tongue in to meet Chanyeol’s tongue in the middle. It’s a warm kiss, soft and gentle despite how hard Kyungsoo had just been riding her face, and Chanyeol sighs happily into the kiss and presses closer to Kyungsoo, sliding her hands over Kyungsoo’s hips to pull her closer still. 

 

Finally Kyungsoo presses a hand to Chanyeol’s chest and gently decreases the pace of the kiss until she can pull back, their noses brushes. Wordlessly she starts moving backwards again, moving slowly on her knees, and Chanyeol allows Kyungsoo to pull away from the grip of Chanyeol’s hands on her hips. She wants Kyungsoo on her in every conceivable way, but she’s also interested to see where this goes as Kyungsoo completely climbs off of Chanyeol and then pulls her legs out from underneath herself so that she’s sitting against the wall with her legs out in front of her. 

 

“Get rid of your shorts and underwear,” Kyungsoo’s voice is quiet, but no less commanding. “Now.” Her dark eyes meet Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol jumps into motion, quickly moving onto her knees so that she can messily yank her hands underneath the waistband of her pj’s and underwear in one move and push them down, rolling back onto her ass so that she can push them off her thighs, shimmy them off of her knees, and kick them off of her legs before throwing them onto the ground between the beds. Knees together and drawn up slightly Chanyeol looks back at Kyungsoo, and swallows heavily when she sees the absolutely predatory gaze in Kyungsoo’s gaze. Despite not being told too Chanyeol also pulls off her hoodie, messing up her hair, and throws that away too, leaving her in her black shirt. 

 

“Show me how wet you are.” Kyungsoo commands. 

 

Oh god, she’s nervous now, but eager. Trembling, and with goosebumps on her skin (although she’s not cold), Chanyeol slowly moves her legs apart. Kyungsoo’s gaze immediately drops to her sex as soon as it’s visible, and the corner of her lip pulls up into a smirk when she sees how undoubtedly wet Chanyeol is. Chanyeol doesn’t let it make her nervous, instead she takes it as a sign that Kyungsoo really wanted her, and continues until her knees are brushing against the sheet’s and she’s on full display for Kyungsoo to see. 

 

Tilting her head, Kyungsoo comments. “I didn’t know you had that piercing, yeol,” and looks up to find Chanyeol’s eye once again, definitely noticing the flush on Chanyeol’s cheeks. Chanyeol knows the fact that she had nothing to be ashamed of for having her clitoral hood pierced, it was one of her kinks, but being examined so closely by Kyungsoo and that damn smirk on the black haired woman’s face was enough to make Chanyeol flush and falter. “I like it. Touch yourself, puppy, show me what you were planning on doing when you thought I was asleep.” 

 

For once, Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate in reaching down and touching herself where she’s wet and slick, where she’s desperate and hot, where she wants Kyungsoo so bad, and the euphoric feeling of her fingers finally on herself makes Chanyeol moan far too loudly for a shared dorm; but Kyungsoo doesn’t tell her to be quiet, instead she just tilts her head, that same smirk on her lips, and silently encourages Chanyeol to continue. 

 

Her body erupts in tingles when Chanyeol first circles herself, rolling her head back and idly rocking her hips into the feeling of her fingers on herself. However she quickly raises her head again, wanting to watch Kyungsoo watching herself touch herself, and feels fire in her veins when she sees the hungry expression Kyungsoo gives her as Chanyeol quickens the pace of her own fingers around her clit; at one point she accidentally brushes her piercing far too early, before she can prepare herself, and it causes her body to jolt and shake and tremble, the body squeaking underneath her. Still, it’s pleasurable, far too pleasurable this early on, her stomach tightening, and Chanyeol goes for it again, finding that she shakes less each time but unable to stop the small gasp that she lets out each time she brushes it. 

 

Kyungsoo watches quietly, but the look in her eyes is nothing to laugh at. Chanyeol huffs, working herself faster, knees trembling and sweat beginning to form on her skin, making her armpits prickle, still Kyungsoo doesn’t stop her as Chanyeol’s stomach tightens and tightens, like a coil, and the fire in her veins only raises in temperature, and she’s far too quickly raising to completion when Kyungsoo speaks. 

 

“Come here, puppy,” Kyungsoo crooks a finger at her. Chanyeol pauses in her motions, raising an eyebrow at Kyungsoo, and feels her heart hammering in her throat. When Chanyeol takes too long, Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow in contrast and she furrows them, crooking her finger again. “Come here, puppy. Now.” 

 

Chanyeol wants to orgasm, god she wants to orgasm so bad, and she’s so wet and slick and it’s dripping onto her thighs, but still she doesn’t dare to disobey Kyungsoo at this point. Swallowing down her own frustrations Chanyeol rolls onto her knees and crawls forwards, continuing past Kyungsoo’s delicate ankle, her shin, her knees, when suddenly Kyungsoo reaches out and presses her hand against the Chanyeol’s stomach, stopping Chanyeol when the red haired woman had two knees on either side of Kyungsoo’s thigh. Silently Kyungsoo’s slides both hands over Chanyeol’s hips, the red haired woman keeping quiet too and just watching Kyungsoo do so, till they’re just gently resting there before suddenly she’s adding force. 

 

Chanyeol submits to the pressure, allowing herself to be seated on Kyungsoo’s thigh despite still not really understanding what Kyungsoo wanted. Instead of explaining Kyungsoo just admires her for a second, gaze  silently moving down Chanyeol’s body to where her sex is pressed against Kyungsoo’s thigh, to where she can undoubtedly feel how wet Chanyeol was, to where Chanyeol was undoubtedly leaving a slick mark against Kyungsoo’s skin, before slowly bringing her gaze back up to meet Chanyeol’s gaze, tilting her head back so that her chin is raised in command. 

 

“Get off on me,” Kyungsoo says in a low, commanding, tone. Chanyeol feels her heart thud painfully in her chest, body instantly responding positively to the idea of doing so. Taking Chanyeol’s silence as not understanding, Kyungsoo adds. “Grind on my thigh to get off. I want to see you use my thigh for pleasure until you cum, puppy, now. I won’t ask again.” The pressure of Kyungsoo’s finger tips digging into her skin is getting painful, definitely hard enough to leave purple and black bruises there tomorrow, but Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told a third time and sits herself down more firmly on Kyungsoo’s thigh, shivering when she feels the pressure of her piercing against Kyungsoo’s skin. 

 

Kyungsoo keeps her bruising grip on Chanyeol’s hips, pushing up the red haired woman’s shirt with a ‘tsk’ so that she can grip at Chanyeol’s hips properly, as Chanyeol slowly begins rolling her hips. Immediately she has to reach out for support, bracing her own hands on Kyungsoo’s hip joint, body shuddering. The pause in which she had been touching herself, till she was then braced on Kyungsoo’s thigh, had been enough to quell the raise to her orgasm, but still she’s sensitive enough that the first grind against Kyungsoo’s thigh is enough to make Chanyeol’s body shudder. 

 

Chanyeol does know, however, that it won’t take that much to get her there again. Despite her initial hesitance, which really just stemmed from the fact that she had never gotten herself off so openly in front of someone, let alone on someone’s thigh, it doesn’t take much for Chanyeol to warm up to the situation. She rocks her hips faster, adding pressure so that the slide of Kyungsoo’s thigh against her piercing, and subsequently her piercing against her clit, and lets out a shaky moan at the feeling of the influx of pleasure in her system, making electricity shock down her spine, her heart hammering in her chest. 

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol huffs, going faster still, a surge of pleasure hitting her suddenly and making her roll her head back, exposing her neck. Her previous thoughts of her orgasm most likely taking a while to form against was shattered, because Chanyeol can already feel the warmth in her stomach, can already feel the heat in her veins, and silently hopes that she makes it as the heat in her body raise. “Shit, m- ‘soo.” 

 

Kyungsoo just hums and suddenly a wave of cool air rushes over her stomach, eagerly consuming the heat in her body, and Chanyeol looks down to see that Kyungsoo was raising her black sleep shirt up. Half of Chanyeol wanted to cover herself, and the other half wanted Kyungsoo to continue. She ends up letting Kyungsoo continue, still pathetically rocking her hips and moaning as Kyungsoo exposes her navel, the tanned skin stretched over her ribcage and sternum, and finally her breasts. Kyungsoo takes a moment to tuck Chanyeol’s shirt back into the neck of her shirt, meaning that her hands were free, before her hands slide to cup both of Chanyeol’s breasts and the red haired woman positively jolts. 

 

“‘Soo,” Chanyeol whines, jolting when Kyungsoo does it again. Her nipples are far too sensitive for Kyungsoo to just be playing with them like that, and Chanyeol was convinced that if the black haired woman did it enough CHanyeol would cum just from that. Still, Kyungsoo doesn’t show any mercy, ficking her thumbs over Chanyeol’s pierced nipples, peaked as much as they possibly could be. Chanyeol isn’t the kind of person to beg, but she’s kind of overwhelmed and the attention on her body is a lot but damn, it’s definitely wanted. “Please.” 

 

“You just keep surprising me,” Kyungsoo says, raising an eyebrow as she looks Chanyeol in the eye. “When did you get your nipples pierced, puppy?” as an added thought she flicks one, and the surge of pleasure followed immediately by the slow burn of heat in her lower stomach makes Chanyeol whimper. 

 

Chanyeol swallows, “A while ago,” She struggles, because now Kyungsoo is continuing to roll the barbell’s in both nipples between her thumb and her pointed finger. “I didn’t really tell anyone.” It wasn’t a lie, she didn’t, but between other members walking in while she was showering, and others walking in while she was getting changed, slowly it had started to become less of a secret. Kyungsoo had been the last to find out, but her discovery of Chanyeol’s piercings had been the most pleasant so far. 

 

Kyungsoo considers her for a second, before saying. “Continue. Now.” 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t pause, she rolls her hips, albeit shakily, and the moan she lets out is far too loud when Kyungsoo rolls the barbells’ between her fingers before suddenly leaning in. Chanyeol lets out a startled gasp, following by a loud moan that echoes around the room (and the others can definitely hear), when Kyungsoo’s mouth finds the delicate flesh of her left nipple and the hard metal of the bar there. It’s a lot to take in all at once, and Chanyeol quickly feels the pressure in her stomach growing, so she slides her arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pulls the black haired woman as close as possible to keep that mouth on her. 

 

“Fuck mo- ‘soo,” Chanyeol presses her nose into Kyungsoo’s neck, shuddering as she rolls her hips. It’s embarrassing how close she is already, and Chanyeol works her hips harder to get there. Kyungsoo sucks around her peaked nipple, not-too-gently biting around the sensitive area, and it makes Chanyeol gasp against Kyungsoo’s skin, desperately holding her closer. 

 

Kyungsoo hums around her, pulling away enough so she can speak. “What was that baby?” She asks, purposely breathing over the sensitive area and it makes Chanyeol shudder, gasping. “What were you going to call me?” 

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks burn red, and the color reaches all the way to her ear and down her neck. She swallows deeply, working around the lump in her throat that was her tongue, the muscle feeling like it had grown in size. It’s embarrassing, god it’s embarrassing, but she trusted Kyungsoo. “Mom- ah,” Kyungsoo plays dirty, and with the grip she has on Chanyeol’s hips she forces the red haired woman to grind her hips, pushing her leg up so that her thigh was pressing more directly against Chanyeol’s sex. 

 

“Go on baby, it’s OK.” Kyungsoo murmurs against the skin of her breast before moving her head so that she can press a kiss against Chanyeol’s shoulder, hot breath hitting Chanyeol’s ear and making the red haired woman shudder. “Come on, puppy.” 

 

It’s too much. The slow, torturous grind that Kyungsoo is forcing her hips into, the hot breath on her ear and Kyungsoo’s soft lips on her cheek, on her jawline, on her neck, and the hand that lets’ go of Chanyeol’s hip in favor for coming up to cup Chanyeol’s breast, fingers flicking and playing with the barbell there. It’s too much, and the pressure in Chanyeol’s stomach is rising higher and higher, the heat in her veins, and there’s dampness in her eyes as she grinds her hips and whines, “Mommy, please, ah, fuck.” 

 

“Good puppy,” Kyungsoo’s hand tugs at the barbell before letting go in favor for pressing against the curve of Chanyeol’s neck lovingly. “Such a good puppy, Mommy is so proud of you. Come on, cum puppy, cum for me.” 

 

Chanyeol nods, arching into Kyungsoo’s touch, arching into the hand that returns to her breast, arches into the mouth that returns to the other breast, her nipples abused and oversensitive and every touch just sends a direct jolt throughout her body down to her clit. She rocks her hips faster, forcing her hips down harder onto Kyungsoo’s thigh, her piercing just making the pleasure higher, and her sex aches and her stomach tightens until it’s painful and she’s so wet the sound of her grinding on Kyungsoo’s thigh is accompanied by a slick sound that when Kyungsoo bites down around her nipple properly, teeth properly digging in, the pressure in her stomach snaps and the fire in her veins raises to an inferno and consumes her completely; and Chanyeol is gone. 

 

“Momm-, Kyungso’, fUCK!” White explodes behind her eyes as Chanyeol arches her body, back bowing and her head lolling back, her entire body stretches as far as it possibly could go as she shakes and shudders and cums, coating Kyungsoo’s thigh with wetness. It’s too much, too much, and Chanyeol screws her face up as pleasure radiates from her clit, surrounding her in warmth, before finally it’s over and she slumps again back against Kyungsoo’s body. She’s still shaking, body so worn out that it kind of hurts, and even just the pressure of her resting against Kyungsoo’s thigh is too much, but all she can do is blink and gasp for air against Kyungsoo’s chest, her own chest heaving. There’s a fine layer of sweat on her skin, her hair mattered and messy on her forehead, and it makes her shirt stick to her skin, especially on her back, and she feels sticky and gross and far too fucking hot, skin burning and her face red. 

 

They sit there in silence for a bit as Chanyeol gets her breath back, Kyungsoo gently rubbing her back and holding her close. There’s tears in the corner of Chanyeol’s eyes from the intensity of her orgasm, streaking Kyungsoo’s skin, but they’re good tears, happy tears, tears from her intense orgasm. Finally, once she’s got back an ounce of strength back in her limbs, her long limbs still sluggish and her body feeling far too heavy, Chanyeol finally uses her knees to raise above Kyungsoo’s thigh and the black haired woman quickly removes it from underneath her so that Chanyeol can collapse. 

 

The bed sheets are cool underneath Chanyeol’s body, are cool underneath her cheek, and she’s hit by a sudden wave of exhaustion that makes her yawn. Beside her Kyungsoo also lies down, pausing for a second before she’s pulling Chanyeol close, Chanyeol’s head resting against Kyungsoo’s chest and their legs tangling together, and wrapping her arms around Chanyeol’s body so that she can rub the red haired woman’s back. 

 

Despite the obvious need to talk, a need that even Chanyeol feels, exhaustion quickly overtook Chanyeol and having a warm body beside her, gentle hands rubbing comforting circles on her back, and Kyungsoo humming something softly in her ear, didn’t help Chanyeol’s fight to stay awake and she instead succumbs to sleep. Because of this she misses Kyungsoo pulling back and looking at her with such love and adoration, before leaning in to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek and lying back down to fall asleep too, their bodies still tangled in each other. 

 

-

 

Chanyeol awakes to sunshine on her face, kissing her cheeks and warming her in the more comfortable way. She blinks a couple of times, groggily trying to get rid of last bit of sleep that clings to her, before realizing that she was on the wrong side of the room and that there was a body next to her. For a second she panics, not remember why she was over here, but then all the memories come flooding back to her and now there’s a delicate pink gracing her cheeks where the sun still lingers. 

 

As Chanyeol pulls back, she realizes that she had been sleeping with her face still pressed into Kyungsoo’s chest, careful not to jostle the arms still wrapped around her too much. The sight of still sleeping Kyungsoo takes her breath away once Chanyeol had pulled far enough away, all delicate lines and a gentle expression, her pouty pink lips open slightly and a matching pink on her cheeks. She’s beautiful and, not for the first time, Chanyeol feels a rush of affection and  _ feelings  _ for the woman lying right beside her. God, she was in too deep. 

 

Outside Chanyeol can hear the other members moving, but it’s the weekend and she knows they won’t come in here to wake her up. Still, the burning need to talk to Kyungsoo before the others interrupted quickly rose and so Chanyeol leant in to press a delicate kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead before she could think about it further. 

 

Kyungsoo starts with a gentle noise, eyelids fluttering, and as she comes more into consciousness she lets out a sleepy moan and moves to stretch her limbs before seeming to come to the realization that she can’t. Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo opens her eyes, eyebrows already furrowed and lips opening with the potential of telling whoever it was (Baekhyun) to fuck off, before she notices Chanyeol and instead all that comes out it a soft, “Oh.” 

 

“Morning,” Chanyeol murmurs, the sight of Kyungsoo delicately blinking away sleep making her heart feel full and warm. Despite what happened the night before Chanyeol felt no awkwardness in their situation, and was confident enough to lean in and press a kiss to Kyungsoo’s nose. “Did you sleep OK?” 

 

The black haired woman nods and yawns. “As best as I can with a six foot giant sharing my bed.” ah, good to know that Kyungsoo’s roasting knew no limits such as time. Her eyes crinkle as she smiles her heart shaped smile, and Chanyeol can’t resist leaning and (this time) pressing a kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo makes an odd sound, perhaps a sound of surprise, before she’s sighing and kissing back and it’s warm, and gentle, and soft, and it makes Chanyeol so happy that she ends up smiling against Kyungsoo’s plump lips. 

 

“That’s definitely one way to wake up.” Kyungsoo murmurs when they pull apart, but lay close enough that the air around them feel intimate. 

 

Of course Chanyeol, being the idiot she is, takes that the wrong way despite the evidence to support that all of this was also wanted by Kyungsoo. She backs up, mouth open, and quickly blurts, “I’m sorry, shit, I didn’t even think. I can leave you alone if you-” Suddenly her heart feels far too heavy as it pounds against her ribcage, and the comfortable warmth now felt sticker and heavier, like it was weighing her down. Fuck, she was such an idiot, of course Kyungsoo wouldn’t want her like that, even after what had happened last night.

 

However, it seems like Chanyeol still has a lot to learn, because in the next second Kyungsoo is reaching out and grabbing onto the front of Chanyeol’s shirt as the red-haired woman moves to sit up, forcing Chanyeol to lay back down before pressing her palms against Chanyeol’s cheeks, eyes hurriedly flicking between each of the red haired woman’s. “Hey,” Kyungsoo says, “Don’t freak out. What’re you even freaking out about? It’s OK.” 

 

Chanyeol pauses in the middle of moving to try and get away from Kyungsoo again, blinking wide eyed at the black haired woman. “You’re not mad? You don’t want me to get out of your sight forever?” She’s confused, and her heart is still pounding, but she finds herself leaning in closer despite all of this. 

 

Kyungsoo blinks, eyes wide, before there’s a sudden sharp slap to Chanyeol’s side that leaves the taller woman yelping. When she looks back to Kyungsoo, pouting and rubbing the spot, she whines, “What was that for?” 

 

“Because you were being an idiot,” Kyungsoo replies, rolling her eyes before fixing Chanyeol with a look that was oddly serious, a look that, if they were standing, Chanyeol would have straightened her back and maybe even saluted. When Chanyeol doesn’t give any hint of understanding, and just gives Kyungsoo a confused expression, lips still slightly pouty, Kyungsoo adds. “I like you, ‘Yeol. I wouldn’t have done any of what we did last night if I didn’t.” 

 

Which was really just the best news Chanyeol had ever heard in her short life. In fact she’s so happy that she lets out a little gasp, heart filling with so much warmth and gross  _ feelings  _ that it presses against her ribcage, and leans in to pepper Kyungsoo’s face with kisses much to the black haired woman’s displeasure. Chanyeol makes sure not to miss a single spot, kissing Kyungsoo’s eyelids, pressing a soft kiss against Kyungsoo’s cheek, a kiss full of teeth against Kyungsoo’s jaw, a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo’s nose, before pressing one big, sloppy, kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips and laughing against them when Kyungsoo first scrunches her face up before relenting and kissing her back. 

 

“OK, that’s enough,” Kyungsoo grouses, but she’s feeble in the act of pushing Chanyeol away, and the red haired woman swears at one point when she actually tries to shift away she feels Kyungsoo grab onto her shirt and pull her closer again. “You have morning breath.” 

 

Chanyeol snickers, “And yet you let me kiss you.” which, fairly, earns her a kick in the shin. 

 

The two bask in silence for a little longer, Kyungsoo’s head now on Chanyeol’s chest and one of her legs between the red haired woman. At some point Chanyeol became aware she was still naked on her bottom half, and that must mean that Kyungsoo was naked on her bottom half too, and despite the initial fact that it meant Kyungsoo’s knee was far too close to her sex, and her thigh was far too close to Kyungsoo’s, Chanyeol soon gets over it and feels nothing else than completely comfortable in Kyungsoo’s presence. 

 

“So, we’re girlfriends?” Chanyeol mutters against Kyungsoo’s forehead, smoothing away the black haired woman’s hair and tucking it behind Kyungsoo’s small ear. Asking sent a small spark of anxiety through her, but with Kyungsoo’s previous confession Chanyeol was pretty sure, and oh so hopeful, that her feelings really were about to be reciprocated by Kyungsoo after so long of pining after the black haired woman. 

 

Kyungsoo hums a, “Yes, we’re girlfriends, Chanyeol.” 

 

Which, of course, makes Chanyeol smile so wide her cheeks fucking hurt, barely resisting the urge to do a small dance of happiness as she lies there. Instead she settles for squeezing Kyungsoo a little, smiling oh so happily up at the roof. It doesn’t last long, and soon she’s unsettling Kyungsoo from her position so that Chanyeol can lean down and press a kiss against her lips, feeling her heart soar. Girlfriends, they were really girlfriends; fuck, Chanyeol was so happy. 

 

“God you’re really like a big puppy,” Kyungsoo mumbles against Chanyeol’s lips, the red haired woman refusing to stop kissing Kyungsoo so that she can talk. “How am I going to handle you.” 

 

“With love,” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo’s lips. “And adoration, and patience. Everything you’d treat a normal puppy with.” 

 

Despite not being able to see, Chanyeol just knows that Kyungsoo rolls her eyes, but ignores it in favour for rolling over so she was hovering over Kyungsoo and kissing her deeper. 

 

-

 

When they emerge from their room, nearly an hour later, lips visibly red and swollen from kissing and a couple of love bites on Kyungsoo’s neck that are barely hidden behind her hair, they find all the other members sitting on the couch in the lounge who immediately turns their heads to look over the pair as soon as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo appear. Chanyeol barely manages to keep her flush under control as she stands there, watching Baekhyun wiggle her eyebrows, Sehun and Jongin whisper to each other behind their palms, Jongdae barely suppressing a wide smile (and a loud laugh most likely) as she leans into Minseok who, slightly more politely, is also trying to suppress a smile, and Junmyeon just looks sick of them all already. 

 

When the silence stretches far too long, Kyungsoo makes a ‘tsk’ noise and lets go of Chanyeol’s pinky (Chanyeol had really forgotten they were even holding hands), to head towards the kitchen, leaving Chanyeol to stand there and deal with the rest of the members. As soon as Kyungsoo disappears around the corner Jongdae ruins the silence, breaking out into a loud laugher as she gasps, 

 

“Your faces! Oh my gosh your faces!” Minseok scolds her, lightly slapping Jongdae’s bare thigh, but it doesn’t look like it hurts a lot and Minseok is barely able to suppress her own smile. At their eunnie’s break of character, Jongin and Sehun soon follow the same behavior, Jongin laughing too while Sehun just looks smug. 

 

“Looks like you finally grew a pair, ‘Yeol.” Baekhyun laughs, grinning her famous boxy smile, and Chanyeol barely suppresses the urge to throw something at Baekhyun’s head. Of course, despite the fact that Chanyeol was a girl, Chanyeol still turns red as a realization hit her. Did … had everyone know about her crush on Kyungsoo? Chanyeol had thought that Minseok was the only one who had knew but, from the sound of it, Chanyeol had been a lot more transparent than she thought she had been. 

 

“What?” Chanyeol stutters, looking between the other girls on the couch. “You all-” 

 

“It was so obvious,” Jongdae crows, the corner of her lips turning up she smiles and making her look oh so fucking smug. “We were wondering when you were finally going to get over your pining and ask Kyungsoo out.” 

 

Baekhyun, who was never good at keeping her mouth fucking shut, adds. “Or have sex loud enough that we all hear you!” 

 

“Baekhyun!” Minseok and Junmyeon say at the same time, but Junmyeon is closer and so it’s her turn to lean over and smack the lavender haired girl on her arm. It looks like it hurts too, with how Baekhyun recoils, but not enough to make the small girl stop cackling. 

 

Chanyeol, at this point, was equal parts embarrassed and done with her team. “You guys suck,” She announces loudly, “Why do you have to be like this?” She doesn’t even give any time for anyone to answer, although she does see Sehun open her mouth to speak at this point, instead turning and heading towards the kitchen where Kyungsoo was. As soon as she turns her back there’s more laughter, along with some minor scolding but it sounds like even the oldest girls of the group were amused too, and Chanyeol asks herself silently (not for the first time) why she had to be in a group with these girls in her lifetime. 

 

Minseok corners her later in the day when Chanyeol is sitting on the couch listening to music. Chanyeol wordlessly offers an earbud to Minseok as the eldest girl sits down, her knees tucked up underneath herself, and Minseok takes it wordlessly. It takes a little bit before Minseok speaks, the two girls just letting the song play for a little bit, but Chanyeol feels at ease, peaceful, with Minseok there so she doesn’t mind. 

 

“Are you happy, Chanyeol?” Minseok asks quietly. “You finally confessed to Kyungsoo, I’m kind of proud of you I thought it would happen.” 

 

Chanyeol exclaims an, albeit, still quiet, “Hey!” but she isn’t actually offended as she nods and adds, “Yeah, I am happy, I’m glad I finally confessed to ‘Soo. I really like her.” 

 

Nudging her, Minseok smiles and says, “Aww, you’re cute, ‘Yeol.” 

 

That make Chanyeol laugh. The two settle in back together, Chanyeol really feeling accepted and warm and happy as she relaxes into Minseok’s side, and the golden brown haired woman, in turn, rests her head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. At some point Kyungsoo appears and sits down on Chanyeol’s other side, at which Minseok quietly observes them for a couple of seconds before returning Chanyeol’s earbud and moving away, giving them some privacy. 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol murmurs. She offers Kyungsoo the free earbud, not expecting the black haired woman to take it, but she does and Chanyeol puts on something slower and with a deeper beat before stretching one arm over the back of the couch and pulling Kyungsoo in. “You OK?” 

 

Kyungsoo nods and, surprising Chanyeol, kisses the red haired woman's’ clothed shoulder. “I’m fine,” she mutters. “A lot happened last night and today though, so I’m kind of tired.” As proof to her words Kyungsoo yawns, and Chanyeol can’t help but think how cute the black haired woman looks once she’s finished, blinking furiously to clear the wetness in her eyes and the pink on her cheeks. 

 

“Have a nap here. Don’t worry, I’ll kick anyone who tries to mess with you.” 

 

Kyungsoo is already resting her head on Chanyeol’s shoulder before the red haired woman has finished speaking, patting Chanyeol’s arm. “Down, girl,” she murmurs. “I’ll just have a small -” she never finishes, falling asleep right in the middle of a conversation, face falling lax. Chanyeol admires her girlfriend for a second, thinking how, not for the first time, how beautiful Kyungsoo looked when she slept, before reaching out to gently take Kyungsoo’s glasses off and put them down on the couch, smoothing away some locks that fall over Kyungsoo’s face. Once she’s satisfied Chanyeol settles back against the couch and listens to her music, watching Kyungsoo as she slept and shooing away the other girls who came into the room. 

 

Ah, she was so in deep. 

  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, reader! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like ! I really would like to write more exo lesbians, so look out for any more that come from me. Once again thank you so much ! 
> 
> Follow me at 2kitsuneao3 on tumblr if you'd like for updates on how stories are coming along, when stories are posted, or just if you'd like to come and talk to me !


End file.
